Two Sides of a Coin
by Chu545
Summary: It's hard to explain. No known pairings. One-shot. More information inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid in any way.

Hmm. This just popped into my mind. It probably wouldn't make much sense to anyone, but me though. If anyone wants to adopt this to turn into a story they can. More info at bottom, so if you don't want to read the story, then skip to bottom for extra info on it. Review please for it'll make me closer to sane! Flame if it makes your world go round. P.S. You flames shall be used to light houses on fire. I~ AM NOT A PYROMANIAC DONT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS DUE TO THAT ONE LINE IT'S JUST THAT THE FIRE~ IS SOOO~ PRET-TY! AND RE-ED! *drools*

**Prologue**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start**

* * *

**Scene:**

Teal haired twins, a boy and a girl, standing in the rain, both holding a teal umbrella. From afar they could be seen as close. Up close, however, one could feel the tense atmosphere and see the cold glare the boy gave the girl.

"I don't love you, I hate you." - Miku to Mikuo

Then he turned and walked away, leaving the girl there stunned. While he outsiders walked past, uncaring.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

Violet colored house, two story. In one of the rooms, a red haired boy was standing above a blue haired boy. A bruise easily seen on the latters face as he looked up at his brother.

"I'm here for you because I have to." - Akaito to Kaito

There was no care in that voice, no warmth. The blue haired boy looked down to avoid his gaze. Silence surrounded the house, as he heard him leave the house a while later.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

Blonde haired twins, a girl and a boy. At the park by the lake. The girls head tilted to the left slightly, smiling sweetly, while her eyes held the fires of her rage. The boy struggled not to flinch as she whispered in his ear.

"After all we're just two halves of a whole." - Rin to Len

The the girl twirls, her dress fluttering around her. Until she sees some of friends from school and moves away. The boy watched with unseeing eyes, blurring. Then he too, turned and walked away.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

Brunette twins, a boy and a girl. The boy looked at his drunk sister, corncern flashing in his eyes, soon replaced with anger. The girl oblivious to those around her continues to drink.

"If only I could live without you." - Meito to Meiko

The boy soon left when he realized that she wouldn't stop anytime soon. Not noticing her eyes following him the moment he began to leave.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

Pink haired twins, a girl and a boy. A pink and black house, two story. In the study, a girl stared longingly at her sleeping brother. She them moved to hide the box she had hidden before he awoke.

"Only a little more then I can be away from you." - Luka to Luki

She soon left not knowing her brother heard everything.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

A teal haired girl walked slowly in the rain, her head down. Emotions wired. She stopped when she saw a puddle, her reflection showing.

"I hate when I see myself in the mirror." - Miku to Mikuo

She glared hatefully at the picture of her brothers face, willing it to go away.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

A blue haired boy in the bathroom. He had applied a bandage to his bruised cheek.

"It showed my every flaw." - Kaito to Akaito

He gripped his arms, nearly peircing skin with his nails.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

A blonde haired boy back in his house, in his room. He sat in a corner, knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapping around them keeping close. his chin resting on his kneecaps, as he stared at nothing.

"It reminded me of you." - Len to Rin

He struggled to keep himself from crying.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

A brunette girl in a bars bathrooom, hunched over the sink. She stared deeply into her reflection.

"It brought back my anger." - Meiko to Meito

She remembered the way he left and felt a part of her die.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

A pink haired boy in the study, leaning back on the chair he had slept on. He replayed the words.

"Only a little longer until I can be away from you." - Luki to Luka

He laughed as tears fell from his eyes.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Scene:**

A teal haired girl in the rain. A teal haired boy sipping tea at a cafe.  
A red haired boy wandering the streets. A blue haired boy in the bathrooom.  
A blonde girl in a cafe bathroom. A blonde boy huddled in his room.  
A brunette girl in a bars bathroom. A brunette boy sitting on a nearby park bench.  
A pink haired girl sitting in her room. A pink haired boy sitting in a study.  
Together they whispered,

"Until I find MY other half because I will die without you." - Everyone

Then the next day would come and they would go to school and pretend. Smiling their fake smiles, acting as if they were close. Hiding their pain to be near their twin. Struggling to find their ONE. The one who would love them. They went on playing their game.

**End Scene**

* * *

**Story and extra info: **This is basically about twins. They obviously don't like each other because of something in their past (make it up). Oh and in this story twins are halves of each other. If one dies the other will too unless they find the one meant for them. Cheesy? Yeah I know. If it wasn't obvious before, then I will just say it that there will be no twincest. At all. Sorry if you like that. I just felt no need to, if it felt like that, I'm sorry. Quotes, are branches off one another.

**Adoption info: **If you chooses to adopt this story then yeah, I guess you can do whatever you want with it. Just know I made this story in mind, with the twins hating each other and then getting in a relationship with someone else like one of the other twins. (EX. MeitoxLuka(het), MikuoxLen(yaoi) or MikuxMeiko(Yuri)). You can then later choose to make the twins makeup, never makeup, makeup after a Character Death or whatever. I was going to put Gakuto or Neru in it, but didn't know who to put as his/her twin. Any other characters you want to add you can. Lucks and Byes!


End file.
